Partners
by Kait
Summary: Olivia has HAD IT with Elliot talking about his kids...


He was a family man; she a career woman. Yet Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson were both detectives in they NYPD's Special Victims Unit. They were partners, and in spite of having very different lives, they were also friends.  
Elliot cared deeply for Olivia; outside of his family she was probably the closest friend he had. Growing up with sisters and now being the father of three girls himself, Elliot couldn't help but play the role of big brother; he was very protective of her. This was driven also by the fact that Olivia had been a child of rape. And despite chafing a little under her partner's frequent paternalistic behavior, Olivia would do anything for Elliot.  
They spent all their working days together, precluding the need to really socialize outside of work. However, Olivia had been to the Stabler residence for dinner on a recent Sunday night. At first she'd seemed a little ill at ease with all the bustle and noise, but soon she was holding the twins and talking to the eldest Stabler daughter. The evening had been pleasant, and Olivia had promised to come back again.  
  
Elliot and Olivia had just got back from their lunch break and were sitting at their desks, preparing to go question a suspect later that afternoon. Elliot had noticed that Olivia was a little more quiet than usual, but he figured she was just tired. You okay, Liv? he asked, just in case.  
Yeah, I'm fine. Olivia replied.  
Elliot nodded. So what did the neighbor say again? That she'd seen him at the apartment's gym the day before the attack? he asked.   
Olivia corrected him.  
Elliot said. He scribbled a few notes down in his book. He then looked back up at his partner. Oh, and about Maureen's swimming finals? She's also going to-   
Jesus Christ Elliot, would you shut_ up_ for once?! Olivia cried suddenly, sounding almost hysterical. I am so_ sick_ of hearing about your stupid kids! She then bolted from her desk and ran from the room, leaving her Elliot sitting there in shock.  
Elliot was still in the silence that followed Olivia's outburst. He shook his head, then got up and went to find his partner.  
he called, walking out the door of the squad room and down the hall. he said again. He ducked into a few conference rooms before he entered one and heard something familiar, the sound of Olivia's cries.  
he asked gently. Where are are you? ...Oh, Liv, he said feelingly, seeing his partner. Olivia was sitting on the floor, huddled up against the wall. She was crying. Elliot went over to her and knelt in front of her. Hey, Olivia, what's wrong? he asked softly, his hand going to her knee.  
Olivia said, wiping her tears away with her fist. She wouldn't look at him.  
Elliot looked at her reddened face and she averted her eyes. Hey, Liv...I'm not letting this one go. he said gently. There is_ something wrong...you're upset. I want to know why.  
Olivia rubbed her eyes again but didn't answer. Elliot's hand went up to her hair, caressing it tenderly. This affection only made her cry harder, and her shoulders began to shake in barely-concealed sobs.  
Olivia, please...talk to me. Elliot said gently. Come on, partner. He gently wiped away her tears, waiting.  
With these words Olivia tried to collect herself enough to talk. She shook her head, beginning, It's just... Always hearing about your daughters... You're such a good father, Elliot, you love them so much... They're so lucky. And I like to hear about them. But sometimes, she whispered. Sometimes I can't help but think... It's just...a painful reminder of what I never had. she finished brokenly, putting her face in her hands.  
Elliot felt like he'd just received a blow. It was true...he was always, always_ talking about his girls, always telling Olivia about their lives and their achievements. He was so wrapped up in his pride it didn't occur to him that he could be constantly reminding his partner that her was her was merely the man who had raped her mother.  
Oh, Olivia, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... he whispered. Sorry for reminding her, sorry for what she never had... He put his arms out and drew her into a hug. Oh god, I'm sorry. he murmured again, holding her close. I never meant to hurt you.  
As his partner wept in his arms, thoughts flooded Elliot's mind. He couldn't imagine not being in his daughters' lives; couldn't imagine them growing up without him. And yet, this was how Olivia had grown up. He held her tighter.   
Soon, though, he felt her begin to struggle against him, pushing him away from her. Elliot asked her, releasing her.   
I'm okay. Olivia said resolutely.  
Elliot watched Olivia wipe away her still-flowing tears; trying to regain her dignity as she sat against the wall in the barren room. She looked so small and vulnerable right then, so alone. Elliot then suddenly felt a powerful urge to protect her, and he gathered her up in his arms. He was surprised at how solid she felt in his arms, but the weight of her was gratifying. Oh, Olivia... he whispered.  
Olivia said nothing but clung to his neck, now unable to stop her tears. Elliot held her, breathing in the scent of her hair and feeling her tears anoint his neck. He grasped her tightly and rocked her, as though attempting in an instant to give her what she'd never had, what she still hurt for; the part of her that would always be missing. He held her, and he didn't let her go.  
As Elliot was quietly embracing his partner he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Moments later, Alexandra Cabot appeared in the doorway and stopped dead in her tracks. She stared at the two detectives like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming car. Elliot almost laughed at the horrified expression on her face, and he reassured her, It's all right, Alex...she's going to be all right.  
The ADA lost her panicked expression as she realized Olivia was in upset; it was not a romantic moment she's interrupted. I'll come back. Cabot said simply, nervously backing out of the room. Elliot nodded and turned his attention back to Olivia.   
He held her awhile longer, trying to reassure her with his physical presence. Finally Olivia put her head up. She sniffled, and said to Elliot, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry for yelling at you like that. I don't know what got into me.   
Hey...it's okay, Elliot reassured her. Don't worry about it. I think this has been a long time coming, Liv. he said. Olivia attempted to smile, but his understanding somehow just made her want to cry again. She pressed her face back into his shoulder, silently.  
Olivia lay against her partner a few minutes longer, and he just held her. They were silent, save for Olivia's occasional shuddery sighs; both enjoying this rare intimacy. Finally Olivia drew back from Elliot, and reluctantly began to get up. He helped her to her feet as he got up himself.   
Standing there, they simply looked into each others' eyes for a few moments. Olivia then leaned forward and hugged her partner. Elliot, I didn't mean what I said, either... Your girls are really sweet... I like them. she whispered.  
Elliot smiled into her hair. I know. he said. I know, Liv. It's all right. He squeezed her once before letting her go.  
Thank you, Elliot. Olivia said quietly. Elliot just smiled at her.  
  
Elliot and Olivia went back to the squad room, back to work and back to their day. The incident was over; it was even forgotten in not too long. Their partnership, though, had been strengthened for it.  
  
  
April 2002


End file.
